Going Rogue
by KaylaChristina
Summary: Rogue, being a member of the Brotherhood, is messed up after an altercation with Ms. Marvel. Should she join the X men as her third home? Or will they betray her just like her second home.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: this is my first fanfic, obviously about rogue. This chapter is mostly introducing her encounter with the x men, along with her relationship with quicksilver, brother sister type thing. Her backstory along with the other x men will be more detailed but i just wanted a little action in the first chapter. Also since this is my first chapter I wanna know if I should continue. Is it any good?

There are people in this world different from the average human. With heightened senses, super speed, or telepathy. They look to the world for acceptance, or a place. But all the word sees are people with certain advantages. Maybe it's jealousy, or spite. Regardless, people with flight, or invisibility, or supernatural strength are outcasts. There are few places for them to seek, but be sure, they are there. One in particular is the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Within this organization a girl struggling with sanity is being pushed to the edge. Being younger than the rest with only one other companion, the son of the leader, she is left fighting for a reason to stay. And deep in their headquarters she's currently just fighting for sleep...

"No!" she pleaded loudly as she sat up in her bed. Sweating and breathing heavily as she wiped the tears off her face. She knew the few moments of sleep she had gotten last night weren't enough, but decided anyway to rise. She hadn't slept in weeks. She hadn't slept since that night...

...Two weeks ago was the day of her first outing. Rogue, one of two junior members of the team, along with Pietro Lensherr, the son of Eric, the leader, trained for years at the headquarters, waiting for this moment.

The mission, to attack the Headquarters of their rival group, the X Men, and in doing so, capture the technology of their mutant tracking system, cerebro. With that technology, they could find recruits from all over the world, making them the most powerful mutant army on the face of earth. With that kind of manpower, world domination would be all to easy.

The X Mansion was just waiting for an attack that day. From what Rogue saw, a boy and his girlfriend, were visiting the team members, they were all relaxing and chatting undisturbed.

Actually, there were only five in the whole mansion while the rest were dealing with a crisis in Miami. It should have been an easy target, the machine. There was that same boy, a blonde, visiting with his girlfriend with the black hair. Also there was a short girl with brown hair, and a boy who Rogue couldn't help but stare at because he was so cute. And to top off the group, was another boy annoyingly flicking a lighter on and off.

She readied herself to go in. She knew she had her moms, Mystique, help outside of the mansion, along with her best friend Pietro, or as he called himself, Quicksilver, because of his astonishing speed. But going inside, that was her, all her on her own.

She slipped through a window on the first floor at the opposite end of the house that the teens were gathering. Having never been in another headquarters before, she was confused by the homeyness of the place. Hardwood floors, the walls were painted an inviting olive green color, and chandeliers lined the ceiling.

Her mom had told her that the code she needed for the machine would be on a lower level. So after searching around, she finally found a door that opened into an elevator. Riding it down it finally opened to a metallic looking floor. It was extremely different than the floor above. Everything was shiny and silver, and there was one long hall, leading to a room, that had to be cerebro.

She walked towards it but her gut, and seven years of training told her she was being watched.

In a split second she whirled her head around to see the blonde boy, the brown haired girl, and the cute boy standing in a line looking threateningly at her. "Bobby, Kitty." The blonde boy said firmly at the other two. "Go call Peter for help." The girl looked at him, but then pulled the boy by his arm and they fled, but not before the cute boy looked back at Rogue curiously.

"What are you doing here." He questioned threateningly at her. "Who are you?" She stared at him frozen. "They call me Rogue... And I'm here for this." She said trying to sound confident as she held up the code for cerebro that she had copied down. "I don't live here, I don't know what that is, but I do know your not leaving here with it." He answered equally as confident. "So what do they call you?" She said nervously trying to bide time. "Jimmy Howlett...you may not have heard of me, maybe my dad though." He said cockily as three metal claws erupted from each of his hands. "There's a certain resemblance." He said with a arrogant smile.

"Wolverine... Your his son... " she stuttered. "Yep." He said, "Which means I'm plenty strong to beat you."

He grinned.

In one swift moment he lunged towards her with his claws stretched out fully. She dodged quickly and whipped her hair around back to she him coming toward her quickly. His hand clasped around her neck and she suddenly felt his skin touch hers and suddenly all of his memories, feelings and thoughts flooded into her head as she experienced huge migraines.

He backed up and fell to the ground. Then, frightened, she fled up the stairs out the door before anyone could notice her. But that morning of her first mission, didn't even come close to the disaster that was to come that night...

Back then, she didn't know the extent of her abilities. She DID know she'd been gifted with the power to absorb people's personalities, ever since she was eight years old. But it wasn't until March 9, 1987, her fourteenth birthday, that she realized she could cause damage that could end permanently.

She shook off the memories and pushed her covers to the foot of the bed. Tiptoeing across her room to the vanity, she switched the lamp on and stared into the mirror at someone she didn't recognize. She marveled, dazed, at the persistent bags under her eyes. Usually a gorgeous emerald green, they were now underlined dark and fleshy, growing more defined every time she blinked.

Her skin resembled that of a ghost, and her chocolate hair was tied back in a knot that looked obviously slept in. What wasn't tied back were two long strands of bleach white locks that had been turned so, that very same night she'd begun not sleeping.

Moving quietly toward her dresser she pulled the drawer open smoothly, searching for her uniform. Without a word, or even a thought she slipped off her night gown and zipped up the leather top that had become a kind of second skin to her. She crept towards the door and turned the knob fully before opening it to the pitch black hallway. Moving through these seemingly endless passages would easily confuse anyone. It mirrored a labyrinth with the many twists and turns it housed. But she knew it, even in the dark, like the back of her hand.

When she finally reached the door she was searching for, she punched in her I.D. Number 2-4-6-0-1 "PLEASE TYPE IN NAME" the machine echoed loudly "Shhh."she pleaded even though she knew the volume was set. CARLYLE, MARIAN she typed into the machine. She cringed looking at the name on the screen. It seemed distant and made her skin crawl. Memories from that name flooded her mind as she imagined the last time someone had addressed her by it. She bit her lip and moved on to the next tab. "PLEASE PUNCH IN CODE NAME." She quickly pressed R-O-G-U-E into the bright green screen. "Welcome Rogue" the computer screamed out loudly. Rogue rolled her eyes and slowly stepped into the training room.

She liked it down here. Being alone in the quiet gave her time to think. She thought about how abnormal her life was. How less complicated it would be if she'd never been different, if she'd never been a mutant. She thought that maybe she'd have turned out normal, provided Mystique and Destiny had never found her. She wasn't Marian Carlyle anymore, that was certain. She was Rogue, and now more than ever it seemed appropriate.

In fact a "Rogue" by it's very definition, was someone who was an out of control scoundrel; a tramp. Maybe at a time this name would confuse Marian, but these days, she herself, was the one who believed most that the name was fitting. Her life at once was normal, she wasn't a member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, and she had normal parents, rather than two mutant mothers.

The Brotherhood itself, was an organization dedicated to protecting rights of those possessing the "X" gene. Based on that they sound similar to another mutant refuge group. But there's a difference. This particular "Brotherhood" had no qualms about killing. They put themselves above the law and that's what made them a lethal machine. One that Rogue was trapped deep inside of.

She started with a kickboxing bag releasing all her energy into this one apparatus. Images of herself flashed through her mind. She would punch the bag while splitting pains would hit her head. She saw herself that night on the Golden Gate Bridge, battling fiercely with Mrs Marvel. She reached out and touched her forehead instantly feeling memories, thoughts, and feelings flooding into her. She snapped herself back into the activity concentrating harder punching, kicking, sweating more. In a split second she felt Carol Danvers (Ms. Marvel) take over part of her mind. And in that instant she threw a whopping punch at the sac sending it off the chain and through the wall to the next room.

"Woah Rogue!" Said the familiar voice of her friend Pietro. "You come down here everyday exactly fifteen minutes after me Pietro. You've lost your element of surprise." She answered back in a thick southern accent. "Well I'll work on it, tomorrow it'll be fourteen minutes after you. And how did you do THAT anyway?" He said gesturing toward the giant hole in the wall.

"Carol." She said suddenly changing her mood from lighthearted to serious. "She's still in there? Rogue you should talk to Raven." Rogue looked shocked at this. "My moms not gonna do anything, she's been... Distant lately." She looked down but realized the cloud that was covering her and soon tried to change the subject. "So what's the training schedule today?" She said straightening herself up. "Oh" he answered, "Your Mom and my dad are going on a mission today so we've got the day off."

"Oh" She sighed sliding her back down the wall, then plopping onto the floor. "Seriously Rouge. What's wrong? Don't lie to me, I'll be able to tell!" He taunted. "Nothing I was just thinking about that day... My first mission..."

"Oh" he sighed " So ummm breakfast?" Quicksilver asked. "Sure." She answered as he put his arm around her and they retreated the room still with a gaping hole in the wall.

More soon if I get a good response. Chapters will try to come up iabout once a week. So if you liked it comment! Thanks for reading it!


	2. Memories

Authors Note: I got a fairly well response from my first chapter and I just want to say that if you read this you could drop me a review or pm me because you help me decide if I want to keep writing. Anyway ill work more to introducing some of the characters, like the ones in the last chapter. So let me know how you think I'm doing.

Sitting at breakfast still remembering that day she gauntly stared into the distance. Her hand lightly held the spoon, and she twirled it around the cereal bowl. She looked around the institute that she called home and stayed hypnotized by her three of her memories that made we who she was.

The first was when she ran away from home. Her home town had found out about her condition after she had put a boy, Cody Robbins, in a coma, after a kiss. They all but burned her at the stake. But soon two women, one blind with visions, and one, a blue shape shifter, found her and took her in as their own.

But these days, Destiny was all but mental, and it upset Rogue to see her in such a state, and Mystique was far more impatient with Rogue than she used to be. This worried Rouge because they'd been drifting for months.

The second was the time she met Pietro. Being brand new to the Brotherhood, meeting anyone was scary, especially the leader. Magneto was the father of the entire place. He was intimidating, but his son, Pietro, made her feel at home by welcoming her with a handshake. He told her his code name, quicksilver, and showed her why by running around the place in a tenth of a second. Since then, they'd been inseparable, training, eating, breathing, living together. He was he was her rock, and she was his.

She stared across the table at him and wondered what she would've done without him. But even her relationship with him was changing. He was always so focused on training, it was like he couldn't wait to hurt people.

Her last memory was certainly the most memorable. It picks up where we last left off...

After retreating from the mansion with Jimmy Howlett's memories clouding her head, she ran straight onto the car. Waiting for her there, were mystique, her adopted mother, and Pietro. She stepped in with thoughts still pounding in her brain like a tumor. Thoughts, in fact, that didn't belong to her.

Normally Rogue would be questioned about her hands clasping her head, but but the looks that both Pietro and Mystique gave her, told a different story. All the pain in her head took a backseat to the news her mom was about to give her.

"Sweetie..." She started with, which was another bad sign on its own. "Magneto just called me... He said that the Avengers Academy sent Mrs. Marvel after destiny." Rogue stared at her in disbelief. Mystique shakily continued, "They have Destiny on charges for stealing that gene sample from the government last month. Ms. Marvel's on her way right now."

She didn't know what to do. Destiny was her mom, and nothing could stop her from helping her. Ms. Marvel wasn't going to take this from her, not today. Still ignoring the mind blasting pain, Rogue looked around. She looked from the approaching x men coming from the building, to the two people in the car, then the engine which she knew wouldn't beat her back Ms. Marvel back to California from New York. "Sorry." She said, under her breath but loud enough for both of them to hear. "Sweetheart it's not your fault." She soothed. "I wasn't talking to you." She said so monotonously it sounded ominous.

It took all of six seconds for her to lean across the car and kiss Pietro on the cheek. The same amount of time, in fact that it took her to run thousands of miles across the country. But, it only took Quicksilver about three, to fall to the floor and whisper, "Go get her Rogue."

Haha kind of a cliff hanger. I know it was short but I'm trying to set up a lot. I have a whole complicated story line planned that all makes sense. Also pleas please please drop me a comment! Anyone who does will get a shout out if they want! Anyway ill upload ASAP but hope you enjoy it!


	3. Showdown

Authors note: I love to see when people read it, or give it a chance. But please if you read it please please comment... Good? Bad? Let me know!

Snapping herself back into reality, Rogue got up from the table and went back to her room. Pietro questioned why she didn't want to hang out, but she just shook him off. Once again she slipped back into her memories...

Later she would feel bad about point-blankly absorbing Pietro like that, but that's not what was on her mind then. She, with Quicksilvers speed, sprinted across the country, from the Brooklyn Bridge, all the way to the Golden Gate, she was out for blood.

How would Ms Marvel even find Destiny. The brotherhoods headquarters were hidden deep in the woods. But that didn't wen cross her min until much much later. All she saw was Ms Marvel on the Golden Gate Bridge about to pack Destiny into a police van. But in less than a second, Rogue had ran Destiny home and now had a bone to pick with Carol Danvers.

Not even waiting to strike, se rammed her extended fist straight into Ms. Marvels jaw. Even with her alien physique her jawbone was fractured intensely and Carol was now equally as angry.

"You think you can live above the law and do anything because your the superior race, but stealing, especially government property, is a felony! So surrender. because you really don't want to fight me." She said in such a voice that only came across to rogue as patronizing. So now, even more enraged, Rogue came at her sloppily, forgetting all her training and was promptly flattened by Carol in an instant.

She could tell that Ms Marvel was about to flee, back to the Avengers Academy (AA) to get back up for the impending arrest, so without a second thought she slipped of her glove and wrapped her fingers around Ms. Marvels bare ankle.

Instantly she fell, matching Rogue, on the ground. Rogue let go and saw that Ms. Marvel was about to easily get up. So she touched her face. Feeling every memory thought and feeling drain out of her, it gave we power and might. But the celebration was short lived, because she was unlike any panther being she had ever absorbed. She wasn't a human, she wasn't a mutant. She was an alien, with a different mind, whose thoughts didn't agree with hers. She longed to let go but it was as if she couldn't. She tried moving but she stood paralyzed for several minutes until she felt Pietro pull her away. She faintly saw an emergency vehicle take Ms Marvel inside but soon fell into a deep sleep, no doubt from the minds that inhabited hers.

A few days later she woke slowly. Pietro was waiting at her bedside and told her the diagnosis. "Rogue. Ms marvels in there. And she's not coming out soon. It's not like anyone else you've absorbed, her minds different... I'm really sorry"...

That's the story of how her life changed but the actual changing ha only begun. Over the next few weeks she had tried to get back in the game, but to no avail. Especially with Destiny going insane yelling "she will betray us!" She'd often woke with dreams or mirages, all of which ended with her screaming " Im sorry Carol!" But as another passed she had been considering her options. And finally she came to a decision.

After walking back from breakfast with Pietro that training-less morning she spotted an oddity that doth disturbed and distressed her dichotomously. Her mothers office door was ajar. Mystique never left her door open when she was out, and Pietro had told her so.

She crept up to the door not making a sound. Pressing we ear close to the door she listened. "Tell me." Raven hissed. "How did they know where to send Ms Marvel to get Destiny." Rogue peeked inside to see a man tied to a chair. He was a police officer from New York, he was a known ally of the Avengers so if anyone knew it it would be him.

"Tell me!" She coaxed more forcefully. He remained silent. "Very well, I see you've left me with no other option." She reasoned. The in one swift motion she snapped his neck with her own two hands. "Disposal." She finished with a smirk. Rogue couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her own mother a murderer. She sprinted back to her room and locked the door. Taking a look around she spotted her backpack. She was leaving tonight.

Ok thanks so much everyone reading. I got a review from sweetwizard88 so thanks x10000 and I hope to see more please! Even if you hate it I adore reviews!


	4. Make it Right

Sorry it's been so long but bear with me I'm working as hard as I can. I really crave reviews and or questions, or suggestions so pretty please comment if you like it! Or if you don't I'd love to hear from you!

She pulled her jeans up above her waist and buttoned them quickly. Then, searching through her closet she found what she was looking for. A baggy dark green hoodie that she threw on, and raised the hood so that she was all but unrecognizable.

Then she grabbed her flimsy dark backpack and threw in a few pairs of jeans, t-shirts, and gloves. Then she pulled the box from under her bed that contained her locket from mystique and destiny, a picture of her and Pietro, and her wallet with a little over three hundred dollars in it. She quickly dumped the contents into her bag and opened the door to the hallway.

Looking back at her room she wondered if she would regret leaving. Of course she would. This was her home. But this endeavor had been coming for a long time, and finally it was here.

She decided it wasn't fair to not leave a note so she did-

"Mom, I'm just not as happy here as I used to be. I've tried talking to you about it but you never listen to me. Me Marvels voice in my head has become too much to bear and I need It to get better. I don't know where I'm going and please don't come looking for me, don't worry either, you've trained me well mom, I love you. -Rogue"

- she signed it and them gritted her teeth and was finally ready to leave.

The hallways were still a bit busy. She saw some of the other members walk by and she didn't want to arouse any suspicion. So, she hopped from closet to closet making her way to the front door. There was only one hallway left and the crowd was no longer as frequent. She decided that she was close enough just to slip out the door. When she was literally only feet away from her escape she heard a voice,"Rogue? Where are you going." She turned around. It was Cain Marco, a senior member of the brotherhood. He was extremely intimidating, even without his virtual unstoppability he reached over seven feet in height and his muscles were like tiny mountains. Hence his codename: Juggernaut.

"Cain" she said trying to sound nonchalant. "Ah was just headin' outside for some... Um... Air" she fabricated. "Oh. Well your moms looking for you... I believe she mentioned she wants you right now." He said. "Oh well ah really need some time to sort things out, you know with Ms Marvel and everything ya know?" She answered " do you think you could cover for me?" She asked pleadingly. "Uh sure kid but don't take too long." He warned. "Ok ah wont." She sighed and ran outside not looking back even for a second.

When she got far enough that she knew no one could find her she started thinking. Where was she going next? She thought maybe back home but before she could convince herself, a shooting pain pounded her brain. "Make it right!" She heard the threatening voice of Ms Marvel screech in her head. "Go back and make things right!... I'm in a coma because of you- so go back and MAKE IT RIGHT!

She couldn't pretend she didn't know what she meant. She knew what she had to do. And she had to do it in New York.

The bus station was only a few blocks, but that would take days on a bus. She knew what she could do, her mother had told her this was a possibility, but no, it was so disrespectful. She possessed Ms Marvels powers but she couldn't use them- they didn't belong to her. Could she? Well, she wanted to get to New York, so, she decided she would fly.

She had never absorbed anyone with that ability so it seemed unnatural floating into the sky, but she was also filled with Carol's experience, so she picked it up quickly. It took hours to get to New York but it was days quicker than a bus rise so she didn't complain.

She arrived at the hospital on the south side of Salem. It was big and had hundreds of rooms. But somehow, despite that, she found her in the first room she checked. It was like their minds were connected. She stood there a while just looking at her. Her reasons for coming here were suddenly cloudy in her mind. How could she make things right?

She heard another mind message from Carol coming through, or rather, she felt it. The mind splitting pains quickly arrived and she fell to the floor. She heard Ms. Marvels voice again- "it's too late to make things right with me. Make them right with the x-men. Go to them... "

No. She thought. They're basically our sworn enemy. She thought quizzically wondering if she went what would happen. Did she want there forgiveness? Did they want to kill her? But either way, she felt bad about Mrs Marvel and decided to heed her warning.

She walked the distance to the mansion because whenever using Ms Marvels powers seemed like a sin, and it made her feel dirty. She though along the way. Should I ask to stay? Or maybe ill just ask them to turn me in for me? What if I explain what happened? She arrived at the mansion an hour later and she had made her decision.

She knocked softly once then harder when she felt more sure. After a few moments the blonde boy from that other day opened the door. His face was filled with sadness as he opened it, but when he registered who she was it turned to shock, then anger. He didn't say anything but after a few seconds she muttered, "I want to join the x-men."

Haha a cliffie I hope you liked it and the next one will be up ASAP but until then everyone who comments will get a shoutout... Because I adore reviews... Pleeeese review!


	5. Welcome

The youngest team members of the xmen were sitting around the living room of the mansion enjoying a quiet evening filled with light conversation and was all around mostly worry free. The group itself, of these mini mutants, was in fact the same group as it was on the day of the break in of the curious girl with white streaks in her hair.

The group entailed of Kitty Pryde, a fourteen year old mutant, who's intangibility made her fierce yet she had a kind heart, a brilliant mind, and a colossal infatuation with the boy sitting next to her. Bobby Drake, fifteen, and totally unaware if his admirer. He, with his ice creation an manipulation powers was kind hearted and a sort of big brother to all the younger non-xmen students at the school. His best friend, John Allerdyce, was less then that. He had a certain disregard for the rule that made his fire power all too appropriate.

That same blonde boy absorbed by Rogue herself, was Jimmy Hudson, on that day his girlfriend Finesse was right there with him, but today she was absent. You see after he told her to leave, she returned to their mutual home, Avengers Academy, but more on that later.

On this quiet night, the peace was disturbed by a sudden knock on the door. It couldn't have been any of the other xmen, as they were on a field trip that these four had elected to stay behind on.

Jimmy grudgingly got up from the couch to answer the door. He shuffled toward it then grasped the knob. He cracked the door open then made it wider and wider. Then, suddenly found himself starring into the green eyes of the Brotherhoods youngest member, Rogue.

At first he just stared in shock, but after a few moments, his mind registered that she did not belong here, and much more than that, Jimmy Hudson was about ready to harm her. But her next words, really put him in a frenzy.

"I want to join the xmen."

He snikted out his claws, and was about to slash but decided better of it, no he would let Scott or the professor deal with her.

Not even acknowledging her request, he grabbed her upper arm, rather tightly, and quickly lead her across the institute, and through many doors, and toward an empty, minuscule classroom with no windows, except one that connected to a hallway so he could see her.

He threw her in there and then stepped in himself. She may have been able to take him here, but what would that have done to plead her case? No, she was incredibly inclined to cooperate.

After ripping the drawstring off the blinds, he again came toward her, and grabbed her arm, pulled her over to a chair, and using the string, he tied her wrists around the chair so tightly, that they would leave marks for several days.

"Expected." She said from the chair, not surprised about the actions taken by Jimmy.

"Was it? I'm sorry, next time ill mix it up a bit." He retorted, "but for now," he began as he walked to the door and turned off the lights "Make yourself at home." He slammed the door, then she heard the click of the lock and his angry footsteps storming down the hall.

"Why not?" She said relaxing into her chair. "Ah suppose Im gonna be here a while."

Jimmy returned to the living room immediately greeted with a "who was it?" From Bobby. "Oh" he began- "I took care of it."

Authors note: ok I'm sorry it took so long but I may be more motivated to write faster if someone dropped me a review? Seriously just one would make my day! I would love to hear your comments- help me write! I'm hoping to make this into a trilogy so I you guys stick with me ill keep the chapters coming!


	6. Ice Angel

Authors note: okay I know I took a really long time to write the last chapter and it wasn't amazing. I feel like I'm moving it too quickly through the chapters but ill work harder on writing in better quality. With that said, anyone willing to write a review would make my life! Please please please write oneeee!

Sitting in the dark room was agony. There was a small clock on the wall behind her, just out of her vision. Every single second the clock ticked back and fourth, slowly, yet ominously driving her mad. The strings around her wrists seemed to get tighter and tighter, and the stinging, she knew, would last for days. And then she realized she hadn't eaten or even drank in over five hours. So here parched, ravenous, and exhausted she sat here waiting.

Would the long hours she'd spent traveling here be a tragic waste. She surely couldn't convince them of her worth after this little episode. Of course how else was the son of the great Wolverine supposed to react? Or maybe, she began to reason, did she deserve this? She all but killed Jimmy during their last confrontation, and she knew the xmen were all close to Mrs Marvel. So this was her life now. Certainly either the team would turn her into the police, or she could fight her way out of here. All these years of training she could take a couple little students.

But she hadn't decided yet. How could she? No, all she could do was sit here silently and wait. She wondered why the girl with Jimmy was absent today, she wondered if they might just kill her off when the adult members returned, and she wondered, only for a moment, if she was doing the right thing. And she decided quickly, that It had been forty-eight hours since she left the Brotherhood, and only now tied to a classroom chair, still parched, ravenous, and exhausted, did she finally feel she was in the right place.  
-

"Wait. What happened." Asked the curious Kitty Pryde, after Jimmy sat down.

"Rogue. She had the nerve to show up here." He spat back.

"But don't worry- I took care of it." He smirked. Kitty looked surprised at first, but then decided that she wouldn't have handled it different.

But another, drastically disagreed. "What? Jimmy you can't just-. Look you know if the professor was here that's not what he would do!"

Jimmy just laughed. "Yes. Because when a psychopathic murderer shows up at the door, we should lay out the welcome mat."

Bobby quickly retorted, "this isn't the Avengers Academy- we don't do things the same as you used to- so you need to back off and stop pretending that you run the place." Then he got up and hastily headed toward the back room. But the funny thing was, he didn't know why.

She heard steps heading her way. This was it. She now was feverishly trying to think of what she would say. The footsteps were getting closer and she decided she would just have to be crafty.

The doors lock clicked sideways, and the door swung open slowly. To her shock, it was that boy, Bobby, whom she had admired, rather than Jimmy. But how warm of a reception could she possibly hope to receive from any x-man?

"Hi." He said plainly, still standing in the doorway.

Suddenly she felt embarrassed. She was, after all, tied to a chair. "Hi." She said in such a quiet voice that he had to guess at what she had just said.

"Um-" he began, "I'm sorry about Jimmy... We try not to... Be so... Abrasive."

"No." She said looking down shamefully. "Ah...ah deserved it... All of it..." Her southern accent thickly breaking through. "Ah am sorry... Bout' what happened." She said while a tear slowly escaped from her eye.

"Well, we were all sorta close to Carol- but I heard the story about your mom... And I suppose there are two sides to every story. So I might as well hear yours."

Rogue was taken aback. "Um,-" she began unsure of what to say.

"Come on." He answered... "I'm sure Kitty and John will understand.., I make no promises about Jimmy." He untied her hands and she shakily stood.

He led her out I the room and through many hallways back to the living room until Kitty John and Jimmy were in sight.

"Guys, I don't think it's ok not to give her a fair-" bobby began. But he was soon interrupted by kitty who stood up, glided across the room slapped her across the face, and phased her arm through Rogue, solidified it and pulled it back out.

"That was for Carol!" She spat.

Bobby and Kitty and Jimmy were in a heated argument as John just sat smiling and flicking his lighter on and off. But this was all happening as Rogue fell to the floor in serious pain. It could have been bearable- but then it became excruciating, as Ms. Marvel began to pound mass pressure all over her brain tazing her entire body. She tried to stay awake, but her body was shutting down. Her eyelids closed and the last thing she felt was Bobby lifting her into his arms.


	7. Regret

Mrs Marvel continued in her head as she slept. Combing through her thoughts and planting seeds of her own. In short, carol was setting up camp in Rogues head, and it wasn't going to be a short stay. Mrs Marvel was now aggravated that bobby had caved so easily, and now she was going to stay until she had her own body back. Who knew, maybe a permanent residence here wasn't such a bad idea.

Hours later Rogue awoke to a room similar to the one that housed cerebro. It was metallic all around and it looked very syfy. But this room was quite clearly a medical room. She looked around and noticed five other beds, an MRI machine, a few bandages, a desk, and a sink. It was well equipped, far better than the Brotherhoods med bay. When they got injuries they were given twice the work load as not to "baby the wound" as mystique put it. But here it was like a pediatrics office.

Now having been awake for two minutes, she noticed a bandage wrapped around her stomach which was unusually sore, and a strange contraption around her head. It didn't feel like it was doing anything but this was the first time in days that Mrs Marvel hadn't been so prominent in her head. Yes, she definitely could've gotten used to this.

But her seemingly carefree stay in the hospital wing was soon broken by to wrist restraints keeping her from leaving, and a bedside table with seemingly torturous tools strewn across it. So now this quiet healing had become a Frankenstein horror film I'm less than three minutes. She uselessly pulled on the belt like restraints trying to remember what the brotherhood had taught her but her mind seemed to be weaker with the device on her head and she was beginning to panic when suddenly the door slid open and a man rolled in.

She quickly sat up, still her with wrists glued to the bed rails. Wide eyed,she could barely breathe. This man was the one who had bested her own former leader Magneto. What chance did she have if he decided to pass judgement on her? Suddenly the wrist restraints popped undone and she fully sat up and looked apprehensively in his direction.

"Don't be scared child." He said gently. "My name is-" He began. "Charles Xavier." She finished for him, "yeah..." She continued shyly, "Ah... ah... ah mean ah've heard of you." She looked down embarrassed and nervous, this whole situation was so foreign to her she was on the brink of tears. "Please don't be nervous Rogue" he continued "you're safe here, despite what some members might say..." Her face fell? "Oh... You mean like... Jimmy... And Kitty...?" He looked at her curiously and she could tell that he was trying and failing to read her mind. "It won't work..." She explained. "Telepaths have always had trouble reading mah mind" he seemed satisfied, "yes your mind is a mix of thoughts that aren't entirely your own... It's difficult yes... But I pinpoint which thoughts are yours" she looked shocked "no ones ever been able to even get that far... Not even phylocke or Emma Frost." He just laughed "rogue, none of them went to Oxford." Now she was smiling too. But her bliss was soon interrupted when three others entered the room.

"Scott, Jean, Storm" the professor announced "this is Rogue, our newest, well our only, probationary member." He finished. "Wait ah'm in just like that?" Rogue questioned nervously wondering if these three new faces were friendly or not. But then storm chimed in "well me and jean will show you your room... sweetie why don't you come with us." She looked back at the professor who nodded and she shakily stood and jean lead her out of the room telling her injuries would heel in a day or two and then she would get her schedule. But after she had left the room a conversation continued between Scott Summers and the professor.

"Scott I'm going have you run her training sessions" The professor said trustingly to Cyclops "and put people on her team that won't discriminate... Like bobby or colossus" he explained "but what about jimmy?" scott asked "he might pose a danger to her" "yes" the professor reasoned "but even James may find out that he needs something from her... Maybe something more than anyone else does" Scott didn't know what he meant but decided not to ask." Can we trust her though?" Scott questioned "yes" the professor answered "mostly she's scared... Fear and uncertainty are taking over inside her mind more than anything. Well actually one emotion is surfacing higher than the others" "and that is?" Scott said curiously. "regret" he answered truthfully.


	8. Deep Conversations

Authors Note: so I really think that this story is going how I want it to, but someone asked me about Jimmy's last name- sometimes I call him Howlett and sometimes it's Hudson- well if your not familiar with Jimmy's character in the comics (he's an Ultimate comics character only) then you'd know that Wolverine (logan Howlett) is his dad. But his adopted parents are the Hudson's... So I hope that clears it up a bit. On another note... I get reviews every now and then but I really wish I'd get more... Please if you read my story please leave one! It's almost equivalent to leaving a tip at a restaurant... Only it doesn't cost anything! Thanks sooo much!

Jean and Storm walked Rogue through a maze of hallways to her dorm. They finally reached their destination. It was a square room with a single bed, wardrobe, night stand, and bathroom, simple- but cozy. "Normally you'd have roommates, but... Given your powers, we thought it safest for you have a single." Storm explained, trying not to sound defensive. Both women didn't know what to think of having a member of the Brotherhood in their midst, but Professor Xavier had convinced them- because after all she was just a child. "Oh... Ah completely understand... Miss Monroe, right?" She said wishing her powers weren't such a curse. "Yes. But you can just call me Storm... All the students usually do" she explained. "Anyway I have a class in five minutes so I have to run, but Jean here will explain about your schedule and the school, but if you need anything my doors always open." She said while striding out the door.

"Well" Jean began, "you'll have classes every day from eight to three, lunch is at twelve, and then usually there's training till five- then you'll either get a break or be called for a Danger Room session, and dinners at six thirty every night." She finished with a smile. "Oh and you can shadow..." She looked down at her clipboard for a students schedule that would fit Rogue. "Bobby and John, they both have the same schedule so you'll just follow them around, they'll show you around the mansion on Monday too." She said handing her a bag with the key to her room, some extra clothes, a copy of John and Bobby's schedule, and some other necessities. "Thank you..." Rogue said, forcing a half smile as Jean was about to leave. "Your welcome Rogue." She nodded opening the door to exit. But she looked back. Rogue was sitting in her bed, hugging her knees to her chest and looking off into the distance, distracted. Jean felt for her and decided to sympathize.

"You know" she said catching Rogue by surprise, "you can talk about it if you want... " rogue didn't answer at first, she just bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Just... If you ever need to," Jean began to leave "wait" rogue called out... "Yes?" Jean said, wondering herself about Rogue and her motives. "You just... You may not believe me." She said stuttering between almost every word. "But- I'm not... You know... Evil...what happened with Carol... It-it was an accident...and ah know we shouldn't put ourselves above the law but... That feeling of urgency ah had that day... Over rid me...and-" She broke off while Jean sat and nodded  
"And ah'm not ready to lay down on a couch and spill my horror story of a life to you... Or anyone really" she said with a touch of hostility, "but ah DO wanna say this...Ah don't like what the Brotherhood does... ah never did... their methods were cruel at best and thats bein' generous... It... Terrified me bein' there... so ah left... and Ah know that there's not a soul here that trusts me... So why did ah come HERE of all places- that's what people are asking right? That's what you probably wanna know, right?" She paused while Jean looked at her with anticipation. "Well, it's because ah wanna fight the good fight... Ah really do... Ah just... Don't wanna be on the wrong side..." She said with a touch of fear in her voice "so even if no one trusts me... Ah guess ah don't care... Because ah'm not just doing it for them, or Carol, or maybe even myself... Ah'm doing it for all of us... " she finished feeling strong, even though the tear that had escaped her eye during the speech said different. "Even if no one in the whole world trusts me... Ah want things to get better for us." She said silently.

"Well" Jean began, "they may not trust you now... But if what you just told me was all true... Then believe me, they will." She said standing up. "Trust me..." She said leaving the room. "Oh" she said popping her head back in. "Welcome to the X-men"

After Jean left, Rogue spent a few minutes sitting on her bed, and staring out the window at the littler kids running around outside... When she was that young at the Brotherhood she would've been training... That was it- she decided she needed to stop dwelling on that. She wasn't there anymore, she was here, and it was better.

She felt sweaty and tired from her long day. She went into the bathroom, turned on the shower faucet and just stood there for a while letting the hot water bead down her skin, wishing that could somehow wash away her sins as well as well as her sweat and tears. But while she was in there realizing it couldn't, the whole mansion population gathered in the library where the professor had summoned them.

"Students, staff, I wanted to clear some things up for all of you." He began getting everyone's attention. "I HAVE accepted Rogue as a probationary member, her mind had been fiercely loud for months and it seemed this was the best fit for her. So she will be attending this school for at least a semester." He paused only for a second to hear the collective gasps and moans from many of the students who weren't happy about their new classmate. But the professor simply put his hand up and there was instant silence. "Not only do I expect you to treat her decently, but I also expect you to make her feel welcome. She's had a rough time recently." He finished sternly. "But she almost killed Mrs Marvel!" Jubilee, a fourteen year old spark caster, shouted out. "And she was in the Brotherhood?!" Interjected Jamie Madrox, a young twelve year old who multiplies. There were many more outbursts like this, and this calm gathering was quickly becoming chaotic.

"I mean she's just a kid right?" John interrupted while still flicking the lighter on and off. "Maybe we can't trust her maybe we can... I mean she's a little girl who was on a mad high the day she took down Carol. But at the end of the day that's all she is right?" He leaned back in his chair with everyone's attention. "Look, why don't we just give it a while before we storm into her room with pitchforks and torches- we don't have to like her, or even trust her, I kinda wanna check it out though... See what happens... If she turns out to be evil or whatever she's behind bars as soon as the Prof. Can call nine one one. But until then... Can you guys stop acting like a bunch of five year-olds...?"

The whole room was shocked- John almost never talked that much, and when he did it was always a stupid, snarky joke or something. "An excellent point John." Charles said equally shocked. "Dismissed... And please everyone make an effort." Everyone left the room, some with intentions of making her feel welcome, others indifferent, and some who were gonna make her life miserable. Yes, it was going to be a long year for Rogue.

Bobby and John walked back to their room from the meeting. Storm had just told them that they were to show Rogue around during her first few weeks.

"Dude, why'd you stand up for Rogue, you've barely even seen her except for the other day?" Bobby curiously inquired. "I mean... She's hot... " John smirked sensing the worry on Bobby's face. "Don't worry" he continued, "Im not gonna move in on her... But I think you should." He laughed. "I saw the way you looked at her Drake, it's pretty obvious." He said, almost laughing. "Yeah well, no one here will probably even talk to her, how's she gonna react if I try to... Make a move?" He pointed out awkwardly. "I dunno man... Just go figure it out." He said as he pushed Bobby past their doorway towards Rogues room, stepped into their room and locked the door. "Good luck Robert" he said making his smirk visible through the door. "I want a full report!" Bobby just stood there outside his own room then started knocking. "Let me in hothead!" He hollered. "Nope not until you talk to little mrs white streaks." Bobby considered it and decided finally, that he was actually excited about talking to her... Sure she was kind of... Intimidating- after the whole Carol incident, but he didn't hate her, he sort of felt sorry for her... It wasn't just because he thought she was hot. It was because he looked at her whole story rather then just the obvious, and how could he judge someone who was forced into this life?

A few moments later Rogue heard a knock on her door. She had only just gotten out of the bathroom and she was wrapped up in a wet towel, with a matching one on her head. She didn't know what compelled her to do so, but she cracked open the door anyway."Hello?" She said nervously. "Oh I'm so sorry." Bobby said staggering backwards. "I'll come back tomorrow." He sounded slightly disappointed. "No" she said taking her hair out of the towel, and shaking it out. "Come in, ill just-" she grabbed some clothes and strategically slipped them on around her towel, not before he had taken a mental picture of her, but hey, he's only human.

"Um." He began. "Storm told us we were gonna show you around and stuff tomorrow and I guess I just wanted to ask if you wanted... Um John and I to swing by tomorrow at like seven or something?"he said extremely nervously. "Yeah." She smiled "that'd be great... And ah'm sorry you and John got stuck with the crazy new girl... Ah can tell ah'm not too popular here..." She looked down. "No no, a lot of people here are being closed minded... John and I think it's really cool that you're here." She looked shocked, "well thank you... Ah really appreciate it... Bobby." She said genuinely. "No problem... Well I'll get out of your way but... See you tomorrow." He finished smiling. She nodded and he left the room grinning from ear to ear and realizing the key to his room had been in his pockets the whole time.


	9. Good and Bad

Authors note: I'm still not getting. Very many reviews and I can see a bunch of you reading it and I just wish y'all could help me out a bit. If there's something you don't like? Or do like? It's not gonna change unless you let me know. So if your in the neighborhood just drop me a review... Please? Thanks and I'm sorry if the last chapters as boring... This one should be better!  
-

The first few hours of classes weren't the rough part on Monday. She was given the dirty looks, and cold shoulders as she had expected. But the lowlight of her class experience so far, had been when she asked someone for a pencil and it spontaneously combusted all over her notes. She was fully aware that it was on purpose, and that now, she was not only the weird, evil, new girl, but now the laughing stock too. Great. But it was what was happening after class that worried her. The training.

She had done tons at the Brotherhood. So would that mean that if she showed off then everyone would hate her more? Or maybe the training they did here was tougher... She'd be flattened in an instant! She went to her room and changed out of her school clothes and into athletic ones, but she didn't head to the gym right away. In fact she stayed in her room pretending to do homework until there was a knock on her door. She looked at her watch. It was only three twelve... Training wasn't till three fifteen. "Coming" she choked out hoarsely. She shuffled across the room and opened the door expecting to see Bobby or John. She was instead greeted by Scott Summers a.k.a. Cyclops. He was a great deal taller than her 5'2" person, and his visor made it impossible to tell weather or not he was looking at you. All the students knew he was cool, he wasn't mean or harsh or strict. But to Rogue he looked a tad bit intimidating.

"Hi." She said "Mr. Summers... Right?" She said nervously. "Yes but you can just call me Cyclops." He said in a nicer tone than she had expected. It may not have been, but Jean had spilled to him what she said earlier and he valued Jeans opinion, and the professors too. So he was gonna take it easy... She did seem really scared.

He gestured with his hand at the hallway that lead to the gym and she followed him out locking the door behind her in case anyone was looking to pull a prank or anything. Cyclops noticed this, but decided not to say anything. "So today." He cleared his throat. "I decided not to have your session with the other students... Today you can just get into the rhythm of things." He said while opening the door to the gym.

It looked like a much smaller version on the one back home. She thought to herself, unaware that she had used the word home to describe it, even in her mind. It had punching bags, a track, a sparing ring, gymnastics apparatuses, and some other things not found in an ordinary gym.

"So what do ah do today?" She asked curiously. "Well," he began a little unsure himself. "Since I can't really help you with your powers, the professor said that your mind is the origin of your mutation and its not something you can control just yet. maybe..." he paused thinking it over, "you wanna try your hand at some combat lessons?" He said curiously while she considered.

She had learned so much about sparing from Mystique, and she had taught her everything she knew... "Sure." She said with a hint of cockiness etched in her voice. "Ok we'll start with your stance." He said trying to mentor her while she just laughed to herself. "okay." She said while thinking to herself 'I'm gonna have fun with this'. She stood on the mat with her fists up looking like a twelve year old boy in a boxing tournament. Scott laughed to himself then explained, and adjusted her to the right stance. "Oh" she said sounding 'embarrassed' .  
"You know what?" Scott began, not wanting to have to explain anything. "Lets just begin."

Ok. Rogue thought to herself... Lets show what we got. "M'Kay" she answered innocently.

They circled for a few minutes, sizing each other up. Scott wasn't really concerned. But he didn't want to make her feel bad, so he kept his game face up. Seeing that nothing was going to change, he charged at her, keeping his defenses up all the while. She panicked quickly, and in a split second, she had done a front flip right over his head. He looked at her dumbfounded for a moment- but tried to keep his composure. They just spared for a few more moments, and Scott was extremely surprised. She blocked all his advances with ease and she was hitting him with moves he hadn't even conceived. Her agility and endurance rivaled that of Mystique's... But hey, she learned from the best.

Scott was almost too tired to continue, but he wanted a big finish. "Ok Rogue, get crafty... Render me unable to fight in the next thirty seconds, and you can skip out on homework in my class for the next week." She considered, then bit her lip in thought. She came at him with a direct approach, but he dodged it quickly. "Come on" he said "you can do better than that." She got up to where she was only a few inches from him, and then the idea hit her.

He swung hard, but she ducked just in time. While she was still low she jumped into a handstand position and lifted her legs up. All in one swift motion she took his visor off his now closed eyes, with her feet, and threw them across the room, then, she ran back a few yards and hit him with a flying kick squarely in the chest, sending his across the room.

She hadn't even taken a breath, before she grabbed his visor and ran over to him. "Ah'm so sorry Mr. Summers... Ah... Maybe ah shouldn't be trainin'... It's... Too soon... Ah'm... Just so sorry!" She said feeling so guilty for taking it too far.

"No." He said clearly impressed "that was great... We definitely need to do that again... Maybe you could help some of the other students here?"  
She though about it, but only for a moment. "No... They hate me already... Ah just... Don't wanna give em another reason to..." She said while brushing her white streak of hair out of her face and behind her ear. "I understand Rogue, but don't apologize... You have a gift." She blushed, "nah... Just... You know what they say about practice." She said forcing a smile.

"Well we'll do this again tomorrow, but then ill put you in a group with some other students, ok?" He asked not sure if she was willing to work with the people who she feared. "Yeah" she said quietly. "Sounds good"

He was about to leave when something compelled him to turn around, "you know... Jean told me... About what you said... And... Well... I just wanted to let you know... You're not alone here."

She smiled at him... She didn't say anything... She just smiled. But for the first some since she got here, it was one hundred precent genuine.

It was late, and now she tiptoed back to her room, trying to avoid all the creaky floorboards. She got to her room and unlocked the door quickly. But when she flipped the lights on it wasn't what she expected.

"Hi" said a cold Kitty Pryde sitting smugly on Rogues bed. "This is a nice picture..." She said holding up the picture of her and Quicksilver up. "It's so cute. Oh and this." She said clutching Rogues locket, "well it's a bit tacky." Rogue was shell shocked at first, but she was not gonna let Kitty Pryde win this one. "Oh yeah..." Rogue reasoned "you can be intangible... That's how you got in here right" she said while setting her bag down on her dresser. "Duh" Kitty retorted. "It's a gift" she said with a smile. "Yeah ah know" Rouge said back, "I've been on the other end of it before." She finished while lifting up her top, revealing where Kitty had stuck her arm in, not days before. "Yeah, about that." Kitty said not even making it sound remorseful. "the Professor wanted me to apologize... But, I'm just not feeling it, ya know?" She said getting up. "Ah'm sorry about Ms Marvel." Rogue said trying to stay calm "And ah really wish ah could take it back... but sneaking into mah room... Going through mah stuff- don't you think it's a little overboard considering you punctured mah abs the other day?" Kitty tried not to look it, but she felt bad about it, sure, she didn't like Rogue, but had she crossed a line?

"Um" kitty said wavering "whatever" she said brushing Rogues shoulder roughly on her way out. "Say what you want Rogue... But you don't belong here."

After Kitty left, Rogue took off her clothes and changed into short shorts and a tank top, she had spent the whole day covered up, it was nice to finally be able to breathe. Then she realized, she and Cyclops had worked right through dinner, and she was hungry. She opened the door, this time leaving it unlocked, any of these mutants could probably get in some how.

She tiptoed toward the kitchen not making a single sound. She opened the fridge searching. There was so much junk food here, so when she finally found some strawberries, she grabbed the box. She turned toward the sink to wash them, but in front of her stood a smug Jimmy Hudson. She jumped, and he stood there trying not to laugh. "So." He said calmly, "trouble sleeping?"

She pushed past him toward the sink and started rinsing them off. "Ah didn't eat... Ah'm sorry I woke you... Ah was tryin' to be quiet but... You have pretty good hearin' dontcha?" She reasoned outloud, trying to be calm, but she was actually terrified. This was the first time she had spoken to him since he had given her that oh so sincere welcome. "Look." He said trying to sound as intimidating as possible. "Some of the people here may be taking it easy on you... Cutting you slack or whatever... But that won't ever change the fact that you don't belong here. And you never will- so stop kidding yourself... Go back your home of phsycos and assassins and stop screwing up our team. You got to play good guy for a day, but don't pretend for a second that your one of us." He finished satisfied.

Rogue was still facing the sink trying to pretend what he said hadn't bothered her... She turned around and he was blocking her way, only standing inches away from her. She just kept replaying what he had said and her face fell.

"What's wrong?" he said carefully stroking a white strand of hair out of her face. "Did I strike a nerve?" He grinned. She pushed him out of the way and said just as she reached the door she stopped suddenly." You probably think your so tough don't you... You probably think that life is so simple and the world is split into good and bad and you fall where you do. But Blondie if you knew a single thing about me ah reckon your little tiny mind would be blown to see that the world just isn't that simple." She said getting more and more intense every word. "But ah guess for now your just gonna go on as this closed minded, narcissistic, little boy. So have fun with that." She said leaving him there, stunned. She felt satisfied with what she said. So the question was. Why was there a tear dripping down her cheek?

Authors note: please let me know if any of y'all like it. I'm trying to decide of I should to a sequel or even a trilogy... Are there any characters you'd like to see or ones that you wan to see more or less of? Please let me know! Thanks cap much, this month I've got over 100 views on this story which is a lot for me! Thanks so much to everyone who reads this!


	10. Aftermath

Authors Note: so I still don't get many reviews, and I swear I will start holding chapters hostage should I not get any... Come on guys- just give me one! Please? Anyway here's chapter ten and hopefully it'll explain some stuff.

Jimmy shook his head pretending he hadn't even listened to what Rogue had said. He started heading back to his room but he heard a voice in his head, it was the professor's and he was summoning him to his office.

A few minutes later Jimmy arrived and leaned against the wall, cockily smirking, " You rang?"

"Yes James." He began "I wanted to speak to you about what went on in the kitchen a few moments ago." The smirk on Jimmy's face was wiped clean off and he knew he was really done for. "Oh. So you heard that." He said almost silently. "It was hard to ignore, yes." The professor said sternly. "You have to understand James you are two years older than her, which means I trust you to be mature enough not to instigate quarrels with a fourteen year old girl." He started at Jimmy "yes sir" Jimmy answered stubbornly.

"But there's also something else I wanted to tell you Jimmy, something I've been keeping from you." He looked away and Jimmy stepped closer to his desk wondering what he was going to say. "James, you know that the day Rogue broke in here a few months ago, was the same day the Avengers Academy was attacked, yes?" He clarified, "yes" Jimmy nodded. "And the reason your memories from before that day are wiped was because you were attacked by Stryker when you returned, and he shot you with an Adamantium bullet much like your father correct?" Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Yes I know all this... I also know what you've told me, I lived at the AA till I was 16, and when Stryker took me down he also took down one of my teammates... Finesse right?" He inquired. "yes" the professor answered slowly. "But the day Rogue broke in... She also absorbed you're memories... Permanently."

Jimmy's face looked livid. "So you're saying... That the only way I could get my real memories back... Is..." "Is to ask Rogue... and she'll have to answer, which may not be too probable given you're warm welcome." The Professor answered. "But... I don't remember being taken down by her... But I saw the security footage... She humiliated me! And if I have to beg her for information she'll do it again!" Charles sighed, "maybe James... But se could be the only one who can really help you remember."

Rogue walked back from the kitchen,

looking at the floor. She was satisfied with the way she had handled James but how could she ever make friends or feel as if she belonged, if no one would accept her?

She looked up right as she bumped into a figure in front of her that she didn't recognize in the pitch darkness. "Woah" he hollered, in a sort of half-laugh. "John?" Rogue said, relieved that it had been someone who she hadn't offended, or someone who wanted her in the ground. "Sorry," she said walking past him toward her room. "Wait" he called after her. "Why are you out so late?" He asked clicking his lighter on and lighting up the hallway. "Oh ah was just... Getting a snack" she said shielding her eyes from the fire.

"Oh" he said, not really believing that was all that had happened. "Later"

"Wait" she called as he started walking away. "Can ah ask you something?" She said timidly. He smirked "sure"

She led him to her room and she plopped down on her bed while he sinked into the chair in the opposite corner.

"Why... Ah mean... Why do Jimmy and Kitty hate me so much?" Rogue began not even trying to dance around the subject.

John almost laughed out at her forwardness. "Um." He said not positive he had an answer for her. "Well Kitty was really close to Carol, even more so than the rest of the Xmen. The rest of us have heard your story, so we can't really blame you." He said turning off his signature cockiness for this conversation, "Well" he continued "Most of us have gotten over it." "Most?" rogue repeated to herself surprised anyone had come close to accept her. "Yeah." John said, "But I mean no ones nice to you cause they don't want to be the first one." He said without regard for manners. "But Bobby and I, well we don't really care. We're pretty laid back." He said working his smirk back into his face.

"Oh" rogue said half smiling. "Well. What about Jimmy?" Johns face turned serious. "Jimmy. Well. The day you came here and absorbed the crap out of him... Well his girlfriend was with him and..." John was stuttering and dancing around the point. He straightened up. "After he told Finesse to leave... The Avengers Academy was attacked and well, She was killed. And Jimmy was shot... All of his memories, gone. He loved her, and when he finally came around after being shot he said he didn't remember anything...So we showed him the security cameras and..." Rogue cut in, "and he saw me almost killing him..." She looked away. It must've been awful, she thought to herself, him losing his love... And not even knowing it.

"Thanks John." She spoke softly.

"Anytime." He said plainly moving his attention back to flicking his lighter on and off as he often annoyingly did. "I know it may not be easy for you not knowing much about the school and how it-"

"No" she cut him off. "I'm not thanking you just for tonight... I meant for everything... You and Bobby (she blushed mentioning Bobby's name) have been so helpful and you're about the only ones who haven't shot me a dirty look or exploded my pencil or-"

This time he cut her off "no really, it's nothing" he thought about it "we just understand better than a lot of people here do... We're a bit more open minded I guess." He got up to leave. "Later Rogue" he smirked walking out the door.

"Bye John" she said pushing a white streak if hair out of her face.

"Oh" and John began right before exiting "I think Bobby has a bit of a crush on you."

But before she could question him he ran out the door, across the school, to his own room opened the door waking up Bobby and told him the whole conversation.

"You told her what?!" Bobby hollered after the last bit of the story.


End file.
